


Save bubbles

by jigsaw1234



Category: Powerpuff Girls South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsaw1234/pseuds/jigsaw1234
Summary: A romantic oneshot set after the ppg episode Bubble boy where Butch and Brick find Bubbles out and it's up to Boomer Blossom and Buttercup to save her. And Boomer and Bubbles find they have a lot more in common than they realize; Character parings are Kyle x Blossom, Boomubbles Butchercup and Stendy please review hope you enjoy M for sex and languge moments with a baby Tyler





	Save bubbles

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY SAVE BUBBLES IT'S DURING THE EPISODE BUBBLE BOY WHERE BUTCH AND BRICK FIND BUBBLES OUT AND BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP HAVE TO TRUST BOOMER TO HELP SAVE HER FROM HIS BROTHERS PS THIS IS ALSO A PPG SOUTHPARK CROSSOVER; R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE FROM EIGHTEEN YEARS OF AGE

Bubbles had been sent undercover dressed as Boomer to intercept Butch and Brick. It was dangerous because if the wire strapped to Bubbles chest broke or was seen by the boys; they could've taken her hostage or worst. Whiles Blossom and Buttercup were listening in on Brick and Butch, the Professor was making sure Boomer wouldn't although his containment ray was designed to be failsafe; "Let me out let me the fuck out!" demanded Boomer, "Now young man i will not have that language in my home" replied the professor; "Listen if Brick and Butch find Bubbles out she is in serious danger" said Boomer, "wait how do you mean?" asked the professor; "It's extremely likely that they'd torture her, that and my Marlboros are in the pockets on the clothes she's got on and they're expensive" replied Boomer, "Wait you don't steal?" asked the professor ,(Just so you guys no I'm a non smoker but I'm pretty sure Marlboros are quite expensive) "I try not to, i even got a part time job working nights at a supermarkets. Five hours a night, 24 bucks an hour" replied Boomer, "oh you make $130 a night?" asked the professor, "Yeah Brick and Butch don't know; now you have to let me out in case things go wrong" said Boomer, who was thinking about giving up his life of crime; "okay very well but no funny business are we clear?" asked the professor; "crystal" replied Boomer, as the professor deactivated the containment ray and shook Boomer's hand as Buttercup saw Boomer had been released; "Professor are you outta your mind?" demanded Buttercup; "relax Buttercup i trust him" replied the professor; "Wait He's a rowdy ruff boy!" said Blossom, "I trust him Blossom, "okay but any funny business and I'll pull those down and cut your dick off, and feed it to the ducks at the pond" said Buttercup; "Jesus Buttercup that's actually really Dark" said Blossom, "Um any of you have a spare cigarette i left mine in my pocket" said Boomer. "Where's your pocket?" asked Blossom, "on my clothes which your sister is wearing" replied Boomer, "fine here" said Buttercup handing him a Marlboro cigarette and her lighter, "thanks" said Boomer, lighting up; and handing Buttercup her lighter back.

"Um Boomer i know it's none of my business but you both know those things will kill you, and Buttercup the professor will kill you if he catches you with cigarettes" said Blossom, "well I'm not sure about her but I'm trying to quit smoking and crime" replied Boomer; "wow Boomer that's great you're trying to give up crime but why'd you steal candy from that kids?" asked Blossom, "Well Brick and Butch forced me to and they'd throw me out of the house if i didn't" replied Boomer taking a drag, then exhaled it; when they heard something on the radio; Boomer listened in, "Bubble's cover was broken Brick and Butch have taken her hostage" said Boomer after a few minutes, "we gotta do something" said Buttercup as they all sped off although Boomer was in his underwear, as they sped to the Rowdyruff boy's hideout; to see Brick and Butch had gone; probably to look for Boomer. As they searched around the house and went into his bedroom and put on one of his dark blue outfits with a black strip across the middle and grabbed another pack of cigarettes and his spare lighter; as he saw something in the corner; as he approached it to see Bubbles tied up still in Boomer's outfit trying to struggle obviously thinking Boomer had escaped and was about to rape her; "MMPH!" she muffled since there was tape over her mouth, "shh, shh It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, now hold still I'm gonna try taking this off" said Boomer grabbing the tape and gently pulling it off; "Ouch!" said Bubbles; "I'm sorry" said Boomer, "are you going to rape me?" asked Bubbles clearly scared; "No i swear, Blossom and Buttercup are here too" replied Boomer, "HE'S BETRAYED US!" they heard Buttercup say from the kitchen, "shit" said Boomer, "what's going on in here?" demanded Blossom, as she saw Boomer trying to loosen the rope around Bubble's hand then remembered he was a fan of the Rambo films, and he had a replica of the knife used in the first film with Sylvester Stallone's signature on the blade , "Blossom in my top dresser draw there's a combat knife can you grab it for me?" asked Boomer as Blossom looked through the draw; and grabbed the knife; it was quite heavy too; "Here, here, here" said Blossom, handing him the knife; as he cut Bubble's binds; "Blossom" said Bubbles hugging her sister, "it's okay Bubbles we let him out to help save you" replied Blossom, as Boomer tried grabbing his pack of smokes out of the pocket on the clothes Bubbles was wearing.

"Oy just because you saved me and please don't get me wrong i am very grateful but it still doesn't mean you can touch me" said Bubbles; turning around, "i do apologise i was simply trying to get my cigarettes and they're in the back pocket of the pants you have on" replied Boomer, as Bubble felt the back pocket to see there were cigarettes; in the back pocket, "oh here" said Bubbles. "Thanks" replied Boomer, as they went downstairs to see Butch and Buttercup making out, with Butch gripping Buttercup's arse, with his hands down the back of her pants, "Buttercup?" asked Blossom, cocking a brow as Boomer and Bubbles were also shocked; "Well Butch and i have been secretly dating for six months now and he's also given up crime" replied Buttercup; "why'd you help Brick kidnap Bubbles?" asked Blossom, "I was planning on bringing you back home later this evening, and i was also about to come upstairs and release you, tying you up was Brick's idea" replied Butch; "I should see you both home" said Boomer, "actually it'd just be Bubbles and Blossom because I'm staying the night here" replied Buttercup; "Okay oh and here catch" said Boomer throwing his cigarette pack to her; "that's for giving me your last one" he said Once more; "thanks oh and sorry for doubting you" replied Buttercup; "no problem" said Boomer as they flew off, and arrived at the Utoniom house, they were greeted by the professor, "Bubbles thank goodness you're safe!" yelled the professor; hugging Bubbles; "Wait where's Buttercup?" asked the Professor, "she'll be back by morning" replied Bubbles; "Okay I have a Science convention in Denver so I'll be gone for a couple of week" said the professor; as he left since it was a week long drive. And the Science convention was in a week and a half; as they walked inside; "I'm just gonna step out for a smoke" said Boomer, "wait what do you mean step out?" asked Blossom; "well i just thought-"you thought we'd let you stay for dinner?" asked Blossom. "Okay I'm sorry I'll leave" replied Boomer, both girls giggled; "what?" asked Boomer, "Boomer we were only joking of course you can stay, if we didn't want you to we wouldn't have let you come home with us" giggled Blossom.

"Okay thanks anyway I'm just gonna have a quick smoke" replied Boomer; as he went to the porch and leaned over the railing; and pulled out a new Marlboro packet and pulled one out and lit it up; before taking a drag and exhaling it; as he heard Bubbles walk out; "I wanted to thank you for saving me" said Bubbles; "It's my pleasure" replied Boomer, taking a drag and exhaling; "So I was thinking i know we've been enemies in the past but i was thinking you and i should start seeing each other" said Bubbles; "wait you mean dating?" asked Boomer, "yea but on one condition" replied Bubbles; "what's that?" asked Boomer; "that you'll make an effort to quit smoking" replied Bubbles pulling the cigarette out of Boomer's mouth and putting it out; "I've actually been trying to it's just difficult; "well i got an idea" said Bubbles; "what's that?" asked Boomer, as Bubbles took the spare packets of cigarettes then used her eye lasers to light them on fire; "Bloss can you come out here?" asked Bubbles; "sure" replied Blossom walking out; "can you put these out?" asked Bubbles; "What're they?" asked Blossom, "Boomer's cigarettes i set them on fire; in an effort to help him quit so could you?" asked Bubbles; as Blossom used her ice breath to put it out; "Thanks" said Bubbles; "wow that was pretty cool" replied Boomer; "thanks it's only me who can do it" said Blossom, "I wonder what Buttercup and Butch are up to?" asked Bubbles; as Blossom and Boomer looked at her, "what?" asked Bubbles; "well knowing what Buttercups like she'll be doing more than just dinner" replied Blossom, meanwhile. Butch and Buttercup had just finished a nice dinner; and were in the bedroom; they were both nude; and Buttercup was riding her boyfriend in reverse cowgirl since they'd been dating for six months and they started having sex three months ago; as Butch got a very nice view of her arse as she bounced up and down on Butch's cock; (just so you know, i know it's best to wait for sex in later chapters due to character development but this is a oneshot so there won't be any other chapters) as she continuously bounced up and down on him; "Buttercup baby I love that and i love you but if you Keep it up I'm gonna cum; "That's the Idea Butchie" giggled Buttercup.

As she started bouncing faster and faster, "MMMPH!" moaned Butch cuming in her, as she got up; "Shit i don't have a condom" said Butch; "relax we ran out so I'm on the pill" replied Buttercup snuggling up to her boyfriend, "I love you" said Butch; kissing her cheek; "I love you too, but my lips are here" giggled Buttercup placing her finger to her mouth; "well i had to see it to believe it slumbering with the enemy!" said Brick; "Brick either Join in or get out! You're lucky i don't kill you for kidnapping my sister" yelled Buttercup; as Brick rolled his eyes and left as Buttercup snuggled into Butch, "why don't we watch a little TV?" asked Buttercup; "sure" replied Butch, "How about family guy?" asked Butch, "sure I kind of like that show" replied Buttercup; as they watched family guy; "Butch?" asked Buttercup; "MM" replied Butch; "do you think Boomer and Bubbles have a chance, because it's obvious that he cares for her" said Buttercup; "really what about Bubbles?" asked Butch; "Butch she's been fuckin crazy about him ever since HIM resurrected you guys, i remember when we fought that day when we tried destroying you guys by kissing you, she said I want the blond i think he's cute" replied Buttercup; "what was your response?" asked Butch, "I was like man you're weird" replied Buttercup; kissing him; back at the utoniom house. Blossom was cooking tacos for dinner, "you need a hand?" asked Boomer. "You can cook?" asked Blossom; "I have to know how because well I'm usually the one who cooks and cleans at home Butch and i take turns" replied Boomer, "what about Brick?" asked Blossom, "no we don't like him anywhere near the stove or oven unsupervised or he might burn down the house" replied Boomer, as Bubbles giggled; "I think i should be okay Boomer thanks anyway" said Blossom, "no problem" replied Boomer, as Bubbles, flew in; "Hey Blossom, how long till Dinner?" asked Bubbles; "MM about half an hour probably an hour actually why?"Asked Blossom; "I thought Boomer and i could watch a movie" replied Bubbles; "Sounds great I'll get you guys when Dinner is ready" said Blossom.

As they went into the lounge room and put on the TV; "so i was thinking we could watch something scary like a vampire movie or a zombie or wear wolf, or something with Aliens in it" said Bubbles. "Yeah i don't do well with horror movies" replied Boomer, "how come?" asked Bubbles, "don't say anything" replied Boomer, "I promise" said Bubbles; "I, well i get scared easily, i get scared of horror films and anything like that" replied Boomer, "Boomie it's okay it's nothing to be ashamed of" giggled Bubbles, "It isn't because Brick knows and calls me a pussy" replied Boomer, Bubbles smiled; "Boomer we all get scared; i was traumatized when i was tied up; can i tell you a secret?" asked Bubbles; "sure" replied Boomer, "I kind of peed my well your pants" giggled Bubbles; "Is that why you put them in the wash?" asked Boomer; "yeah i also thought you were gonna rape me" replied Bubbles, "No i would never rape or kill anyone" said Boomer, kissing her cheek; "you missed" giggled Bubbles; "what?" asked Boomer, "You missed my lips" giggled Bubbles; sitting on Boomer's lap and pressing her lips to his; Boomer returned the kiss; as he moved his hands down Bubbles back; and gripped her butt; "oh sorry i guess i got carried away" chuckled Boomer, "It's okay Boomie i don't mind" giggled Bubbles; "You don't?" asked Boomer, "Nope" replied Bubbles; as he squeezed her again and started to massage her arse. "MM that feels really nice" said Bubbles; "it's my pleasure" replied Boomer kissing her; "I love you" said Bubbles; "i love you too" replied Boomer, putting a hand between her legs; and began to massage her pussy through her light blue panties; Bubbles decided that she didn't wanna try sex yet but decided that she wanted to do sexual stuff instead so she allowed this. "MM Boomie that feels so good" moaned Bubbles; "It's my pleasure" replied Boomer, as he did it as they figured out what to watch; "how about this we watch a scary movie, and if you get scared you can just snuggle up to me" said Bubbles; "okay i guess" replied Boomer smiling as Bubbles giggled and placed a blanket over them as she cuddled him from behind, as she moved a hand up Boomer's shirt and felt his slightly toned torso and abbs; "MM Looks like someone here works out" said Bubbles; "Yea i like to keep fit" replied Boomer, "I can see that" said Bubbles.

'Wow he's toned with big muscles, i wonder how big his package is' Bubbles thought to herself; as she moved her hand down his chest and stomach; before unbuttoning Boomer's pants; "what're you doing?" asked Boomer, "He-he" giggled Bubbles since the movie they were watching was the original Friday the 13th; as Bubbles pulled the zipper on Boomer's pants and pulled them down to his knees; as Boomer felt his underwear fall to his knees too leaving him naked from below the waist as she started feeling his cock; and looked under the blanket; it was nice and hard; BOOMER'S POV: Wow she loves me and i love her; but does she really have to massage my dick? ENDPOV; Bubbles started stroking Boomer's cock; "he-he" Bubbles Giggled mischievously; going under the covers; and taking Boomer's cock into her mouth and started sucking; "MM" Boomer bit into the couch cushion; to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. As Bubbles took it out of her mouth only to lick it from his balls to his tip; then took it back in her mouth; and started bobbing her head licking his tip was really pleasurable since Boomer along with his brothers were circumcised; as Bubbles ran her hands through Boomer's golden pubic hair; as she started sucking harder and faster, wrapping her lips around his cock tighter; which felt amazing; but Boomer although he was fucking enjoying this, loved and respected Bubbles. He was not going to force her to give him a blow job every night or every day; as Bubbles really enjoyed sucking Boomer's cock; "Bubbles I'm gonna cum" Boomer whispered so that Blossom wouldn't hear from the kitchen as Bubbles stoped and waited for Boomer's orgasm to die down after thirty seconds she started sucking again, "hey where's Bubbles?" asked Blossom, "under the blanket" replied Boomer, "Why?" asked Blossom; "I dunno we were watching a movie then she just pulled down my pants and decided to well you know" replied Boomer, as Blossom giggled; "I'll get you both when dinners ready" said Blossom, as the front door opened and Buttercup and Butch walked in; "Hey thought you were staying the night at Butch's" said Blossom, "she is she just forgot her purse" replied Butch, "ahh okay" said Blossom, as Butch went into the lounge room to see his brother lying there; and something under the covers bobbing up and down, he instantly knew what Bubbles was doing.

"Nice" said Butch high fiving his brother; as he took a seat; "You got a cigarette?" asked Butch, "I quit" replied Boomer, "How?" asked Butch; "Bubbles took my entire carton including the one i was smoking set them on fire; and Blossom put them out" replied Boomer, "MM" moaned Boomer; "what?" asked Butch; "She just made me cum" replied Boomer; "Damn Boomer you had to cum didn't you" said Bubbles; "Sorry" replied Boomer, as he pulled up his pants and Bubbles popped her head up and wiped her mouth; "Oh hey Butch" said Bubbles; "Hey" replied Butch. As Buttercup flew downstairs; "Hey you ready?" asked Buttercup; "yep" replied Butch pinching Buttercup's butt; "hey!" yelled Buttercup. As they left; As Boomer and Bubbles switched position and Boomer had his arms wrapped around Bubbles; "Did you enjoy your little treat Boomie?" giggled Bubbles; "yes i did but why do it when we've just started going out?" asked Boomer; "It was to help calm your nerves because of how scared you get; and i kind of enjoyed it too" giggled Bubbles. As they watched the movie and Boomer couldn't help looking away at the gory kill scenes; "You know Boomie we could turn it off and put something else on" said Bubbles; "not if you're enjoying it" replied Boomer, "I'm not enjoying it at all I'm not a fan of anything gory" said Bubbles; "Okay then yes please" replied Boomer, as Bubbles grabbed the remote; "here we are scary movie4" giggled Bubbles; Boomer looked at her; "what it's a parody" giggled Bubbles; as they watched it for a while; and found it pretty funny; until about an hour later, "Bubbles Boomer dinners ready" said Blossom from the kitchen, as they went into the kitchen and enjoyed tacos for dinner; as the three of them chipped in and cleaned up; once they'd cleaned up; "mind if i take a shower?" asked Boomer, "sure" replied Bubbles showing him to the bathroom. "Thanks" said Boomer since he'd brought his pyjamas over as he went in for a shower; as Bubbles noticed Boomer's phone go off; BUBBLES: "Hello?" BOSS: "Hey Boomer its James here are you able to work 7 to 10 tonight?" BUBBLES: "it's not Boomer I'm his girlfriend Bubbles" JAMES: "Oh is he there?" BUBBLES: "no he's in the shower" JAMES: "Okay I'll replace him and give him a few weeks off since i can't get him on anytime for the next few weeks" BUBBLES: "Okay I'll let him know" JAMES: "Thankyou" they hung up.

As Bubbles went upstairs and into the bathroom to see Boomer shirtless and standing at the sink while brushing his teeth; as she silently snuck up behind him as he was spitting toothpaste into the sink; and cuddled him from behind; "Hi" said Bubbles; "hello" replied Boomer, "your boss called telling me he had to cancel your shift tonight and give you a few weeks off" said Bubbles; "nice" replied Boomer, turning around after brushing his teeth; and kissed her before; "I'm glad my boss gave me some time off" chuckled Boomer, "why is that?" asked Bubbles; "that way i can do this more often" replied Boomer; pressing his lips to hers; Bubbles returned the kiss; and gave him tongue; "oh get a room you two" giggled Blossom teasingly; "wow looks like someone here works out" she said once more; "yeah just to stay fit though" replied Boomer, "luckily for Blossom, Bubbles wasn't the Jealous type because, she couldn't stop gazing at Boomer's muscular body as he rolled his eyes and covered himself up with a towel; "sorry" said Blossom, "it's okay Blossom i was in a similar trance when i discovered his muscles; Bubbles signalled Blossom over as she flew over; "he's also got a huge dick" giggled Bubbles whispering into her ear; as both girls giggled; as Blossom left, and Boomer locked the door; "what're you doing?" giggled Bubbles, "Lye down" replied Boomer, placing a towel on the tiles to make it more comfortable for her. As Bubbles lay on the floor; "what're you doing Boomie?" asked Bubbles, "well you sucked my cock before right?" asked Boomer, "yea so?" asked Bubbles; "I just thought i would return the favour" replied Boomer, pulling off Bubbles pants and panties reviling her completely shaved pussy, as he shoved his face in her crotch and started licking and tonguing her pussy; "MMM Boomie that feels so good" moaned Bubbles forcing his face into her pussy further; "Oh god yes i love you so fucking much" moaned Bubbles once more; "Iloveyoutoo" Boomer muffled since his face was in her crotch; "Boomer, I'm about to Ahh!" moaned Bubbles squirting on Boomer's face; as Boomer came back up and smiled at her, "love you" said Boomer, "love you more" giggled Bubbles, "take off your pants" said Bubbles; "why?" asked boomer; "because i can't wait any longer" replied Bubbles; "for what?" asked Boomer. "I wanna fuck" replied Bubbles; "you what?" asked Boomer, "i want you to Fuck me!" demanded Bubbles; "Are you sure?" asked Boomer, "Boomie i love you but do me a favour" replied Bubbles; "What is that?" asked Boomer, "Shut up and fuck me!" demanded Bubbles; "Okay" replied Boomer. Pulling off his tracksuit pants leaving him naked since he didn't wear underwear underneath due to comfort; and exposing his rock hard circumcised cock; as he climbed on top of her; and entered Bubbles pussy, "AHH!" moaned Bubbles in pain and pleasure; as Boomer started thrusting in and out of Bubble's pussy, as she started picking up the passé; "fuck me, fuck me you cocksucker!" yelled Bubbles.

As Boomer, kept fucking her, "Bubbles I'm gonna cum" moaned Boomer, "Oh god yes fill me up" moaned Bubbles; "wait what if i get you pregnant i don't have a condom" moaned Boomer, "It's okay Buttercup gave me some of her birth control pills" moaned Bubbles; "Okay" said Boomer giving Bubbles a few more pumps and after about twenty more pumps; "AHH!" they moaned cuming together. "You wanna pull out?" giggled Bubbles; "Nah it feels to good" replied Boomer; "too bad" giggled Bubbles as Boomer stuck a finger up her butthole; "get your finger outta there you little prick" said Bubbles as Boomer removed his finger; "I may give you anal tomorrow, but only if you're good" said Bubbles; "okay" replied Boomer removing his finger before pulling out as Boomer replaced his pants whilst Bubbles got into her own Pyjamas as they climbed into bed together. And fell asleep; Bubbles was awoken a few hours later by a phone call; BUBBLES: "yes Buttercup?" BUTTERCUP: "Um Bubbles you and Boomer haven't done it yet right?" BUBBLES: "yeah we did why?" BUTTERCUP: "oh shit" BUBBLES: "Don't say oh shit i don't like when you say that" BUTTERCUP: "Bubbles; don't take this the wrong way or anything because you're probably gonna be really pissed off at me, but i accidently gave you a sugar pill instead of a birth control pill; BUBBLES: "What the fuck did you just say?" BUTTERCUP: "I am so sorry" BUBBLES: "We'll talk about this later" as they hung up; and Bubbles was pissed; as Boomer must've woken up and cuddled her; "Boomer you awake?" asked Bubbles  
"Yea" replied Boomer, "well the birth control pills Buttercup gave me" said Bubbles, "what about them?" asked Boomer, "Well Um Buttercup called and apparently she'd accidently given me sugar pills instead" replied Bubbles, "what's so bad about that?" asked Boomer, "Boomer, we both came together, you came inside of me, "what's with all the yelling?" asked Blossom, "well Boomer and i had sex earlier, and Buttercup gave us what we thought were birth control pills. And turns out she'd accidently given us sugar pills" replied Bubbles on the verge of tears; as Boomer was comforting him; "it's okay babe we may get lucky maybe nothing will happen" said Boomer.

"Fuck off Boomer" replied Bubbles; "sorry" replied Boomer; meanwhile. "Oh shit i feel terrible" said Buttercup; "why is that?" asked Butch, "i gave Bubbles what i thought were spare birth control pills when they turned out to be sugar pills, and Bubbles is pissed" replied Buttercup; "ohh" said Butch; "I feel sorry for your brother" replied Buttercup giggling; "why feel sorry for me?" asked Brick; "I was talking about Boomer" replied Buttercup; "Oh where is he anyway?" asked Brick; "he's at our house with Boomer, and i feel sorry for him because of how pissed she's gonna be and when she gets angry she tends to take it out on people" replied Buttercup; "you're lucky we didn't try killing you when you tied her up and put her in Boomer's room" said Butch, "True" replied Brick; lighting up a smoke; "you know something Butch we should quit smoking too, apparently Bubbles and Blossom helped Boomer pretty much go cold turkey" said Buttercup; "okay we'll quit then maybe just have one more" chuckled Butch; "okay just one more" replied Buttercup as they went outside for one final smoke; once they came back inside they gave the packs they had left to Brick; "Dude you should quit too" said Butch grabbing a few beers from the fridge and, handed one to Brick and the other to Buttercup; "thanks babe" said Buttercup kissing him, "thanks for the smokes" said Brick; "no worries" replied Butch; the fact that Buttercup was speaking to Butch after he'd kidnapped and tied up her sister was quite miraculous; as Brick went out and Butch and Buttercup watched TV; when the door burst open. And none other than Mojo Jojo appeared; "Oh hello Butch and Buttercup?" asked Mojo clearly confused; "i gave up crime and Buttercup and have been dating for six months now and Boomer and Bubbles are dating too" replied Butch; "what about Brick and Blossom?" asked Mojo; "I'm not sure about them" replied Butch; "Buttercups staying a few nights while Boomers staying over at the utoniom residents" he said once more; "And Brick?" asked Mojo.

"He just went out" replied Buttercup, "oh I guess I'd better go make sure he doesn't get himself arrested" said Mojo before leaving; as Buttercup giggled; kissing Butch; "what?" chuckled Butch; "Oh nothing I'm just horny" replied Buttercup; as Butch chuckled since Buttercup and Butch preferred the pill since it felt too good to not use a condom and Buttercup could enjoy feeling Butch's hot seed inside her without getting her pregnant as they pretty much stripped naked on the couch; "no foreplay just fuck me" demanded Buttercup; "With pleasure" replied Butch shoving his rock hard circumcised cock inside of her and begun slowly thrusting; in and out; and started picking up the passé; "FUCK ME, FUCK ME; DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" moaned Buttercup as Butch pounded her as fast as he could; Butch stopped, "Why did you stop?!" demanded Buttercup; "I didn't wanna cum yet" replied Butch; waiting for his orgasm to die down, as he started thrusting again, "oh yes fuck me" moaned Buttercup as Butch fucked her hard and fast. "Buttercup I'm gonna cum" Moaned Butch; "Oh fuck yes fill me up" moaned Buttercup; "MMMM" moaned Butch; Cuming inside Buttercup; as Butch pulled out and rolled her over; "no maybe later Butch" giggled Buttercup; taking Butch's cock into her mouth and started to suck; "Mm "that feels so good ahh" moaned Butch shooting More Jizz over Buttercup's face and hair; "Damn it Butch did you have to Jizz in my hair?" asked Buttercup; "sorry" chuckled Butch. Meanwhile; Bubbles was being comforted By Boomer, "what if you've gotten me pregnant Boomer" said Bubbles in tears; "whatever happens i won't leave you" replied Boomer kissing her; as she kissed back; as Blossom entered the room, "see what happens when you don't wait Bubbles" said Blossom walking in; "I wanted him so badly Blossom, it's just when i blew him earlier i guess i just wanted more" replied Bubbles; "well i guess you can just hope you don't end up pregnant" said Blossom, Boomer looked at the time, "2:57AM" "shit it's practically three in the morning" said Boomer snuggling up to Bubbles.

And kissing her, "Buttercups lucky I'm not angry with her as i was before" said Bubbles, as Blossom's phone started to vibrate; "Oh Blossom please don't tell me that you've become so desperate that you're using your phone as a vibrator" said Buttercup as Blossom turned around to see her sister with Butch and flipped her off; Blossom answered; "thought you were at Butch's house" said Bubbles; "yeah but Mojo came home, and went out looking for Brick, and he'd probably be pissed off if he found out that Butch and i fucked on the living room couch" replied Buttercup; "Fuck you" giggled Bubbles; "I guess i deserved that one" said Buttercup since Bubbles realised there was no point on taking the pill since they were sugar pills. Blossom came back in; "that was my long distance boyfriend Kyle from Colorado; (yeah i thought i might as well add Kyle into this because i wanna make this a oneshot however i was running outta ideas but i wanna make this at least 7,000 words minimum preferably 10,000 ) and he's gonna be coming here for a couple weeks" said Blossom, "Okay cool when does he arrive?" asked Buttercup; he flies in tomorrow he'll arrive at around lunch time, he's also gonna have his younger cousin with him, so she's apparently a big fan of ours" giggled Blossom, as she left, as did Butch and Buttercup; "if you two are planning on screwing tonight avoid the bathroom, Bubbles and Boomer, fucked in there earlier" said Blossom, as she retired for the night, as did Butch and Buttercup. The next day, Boomer woke up to find Bubbles with her warm and moist lips around his cock; "MM" moaned Boomer, as Bubbles popped her head up "good morning i thought i might wake you up with a little morning treat" giggled Bubbles, kissing Boomer's lips then going back to sucking his cock. Boomer looked at the clock "1:45PM" "Well i wouldn't say it's morning because it's nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, but thanks babe" chuckled Boomer, as he heard the door creep open, didn't think much of it; probably from when Bubbles had come in, as he came in Bubbles mouth and pulled up his pants; and Bubbles came up; and giggled. And kissed him "thought i closed that door" said Bubbles; "Hi!" they both turned their heads to see a young girl smiling at them, "there you are, sorry about that" said another guy around their age; and picking her up. "Kyle, I'm your sister's boyfriend" he said; "oh that's right she said something about that" replied Bubbles; "this is my little cousin Emily she's four" said Kyle; "It's fine luckily she didn't walk in 30 seconds before" giggled Bubbles.

As he carried her out; "But i wanted to say hi to Bubbles and Boomer" said Emily, "you can just wait for them to get up" replied Kyle kissing her; "where was she?" asked Blossom, in with your sister and her boyfriend; "who Bubbles and Boomer?" asked Blossom, "yep" replied Kyle as Buttercup walked downstairs; "afternoon" said Blossom; "what?" asked Buttercup; "it's nearly two pm what time did you two go to sleep last night?" asked Blossom, "five in the morning" replied Buttercup; as Butch flew down, "so when does your boyfriend arrive?" asked Buttercup; "he's here Bubbles and Boomer already met his younger cousin earlier as she poured herself some coffee; and went back upstairs with two cups of coffee. As Blossom walked in to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch, his four year old cousin using his shoulder for a pillow; "hi" said Blossom kissing him; as Kyle kissed back; and grabbed Blossom's butt; causing her to giggle; "hey what the fuck get your hands off my sister!" demanded Buttercup; "relax Buttercup this was the boy i was telling you about" replied Blossom, "oh sorry" said Buttercup clearly embarrassed; "It's okay" replied Kyle; brushing Emily's hair as she slept. Then kissed her little cheek; "who is that?" asked Buttercup; "my little cousin Emily" replied Kyle, As she rolled over in her sleep; as Blossom sat down and Buttercup went upstairs to see Bubbles flying down, "hey, sorry about the pill thing" said Buttercup; "it's okay it's not the end of the world hey even if i get knocked up i have always wanted to be a mother" giggled Bubbles a she flew downstairs and sat on the couch almost sitting on Emily's legs, "oh sorry" said Bubbles sitting next to her feet; and watched TV with them; later. Blossom decided to do something easy for dinner; as she begun making ravioli; "you need any help?" asked Kyle wrapping his arms around her as she cooked; "No thanks" replied Blossom, "MM smells good, so does dinner" chuckled Kyle; "why are you smelling me?" giggled Blossom, "i dunno i love you i guess" replied Kyle; "i love you too I'm making ravioli" said Blossom. "There's something else that Emily will adore you for she loves pasta she already loves you anyway" replied Kyle; kissing her lips; as Buttercup came in and pulled a six pack of pabst blue ribbon.

And offered one to Kyle; "oh thanks" replied Kyle opening the can of beer; "thankyou" said Kyle, taking a sip, as Blossom had finished cooking, "okay dinners ready" said Blossom, as Kyle went over to the couch; and woke Emily up; before bringing her over to the table. Since Buttercup was already at the table; who went to the fridge to grab another Beer, and Blossom went up to Emily; "hey can you do something for me?" asked Blossom, "sure" replied Emily, "i need you to go tell Boomer Bubbles and Butch that Dinner's ready and it's going cold?" asked Blossom. "Sure" replied Emily running upstairs and went to Buttercup's room since Butch and Boomer were staying a few days to see Butch playing some Xbox; as she snuck up behind him; "Ah" said Butch turning around; "Blossom said Dinners ready" replied Emily; "okay thanks" said Butch, turning off the Xbox and heading downstairs; and Emily snuck into Boomer and Bubbles who were thankfully for her sake watching a movie, although she didn't see anything earlier, "he-he" giggled Bubbles who'd obviously noticed her, and Boomer, was oblivious to it; "what?" asked Boomer, "oh nothing" replied Bubbles, as Emily pretty much jumped on Boomer, "HA!" laughed Bubbles; "Blossom said Dinners ready" replied Emily; "okay" said Bubbles pausing the movie as they went downstairs and ate dinner which Emily covered herself in; "Mind if i put her in the bath?" asked Kyle; "sure it's the first one on the left" replied Blossom, as Kyle took her upstairs. And gave her a bath before helping her brush her teeth and getting her into her pyjamas and putting her in front of a movie, as he went back into the kitchen to help Blossom cleanup; "sorry she got so messy" Said Kyle; wiping the table using Windex and a cloth; "It's okay Kyle; she's only four besides she got just as messy as the last time, i visited you and the previous time i visited too" replied Blossom kissing his lips; as Kyle; wrapped his arms around Blossom, "oh get a room you two" giggled Bubbles; "sorry" replied Blossom, "Um you realise she was watching the remake to the Amityville horror and now she's freaking out" replied Bubbles; "oh god" said Kyle walking in to see the little four year old shaking. "Emily you okay?" asked Kyle; "i don't like that movie Kyle" replied Emily; "i promise you it's not real but still something you shouldn't be watching anyway" replied Kyle as, he got a text with an attachment image from Stan, saying their six month old son Tyler, learned to crawl; "Hey you know Tyler right?" asked Kyle; "yeah Wendy and Stan's baby?" asked Emily, "check this out he started crawling" replied Kyle showing Emily the video of Stan and Wendy's little boy Tyler in a nappy and crawling around their house which Stan's parents had helped them buy and refused to have them pay them back. And Wendy picking the little boy up and kissing him, as he laughed making baby noises; KYLE: 'Oh cool dude when was this?' Kyle texted.

STAN: 'just now after his bath, we could only get him into his nappy before he crawled off, Wendy and I are betting on how long it'll be until he starts walking and then we'll be betting on how long it'll be in till he starts talking, say hi to Emily and Wendy says to say hi to Blossom because she lost her number the bet is that she thinks It'll happen in a few more months, I'm betting because he's a Marsh it'll happen in just a few weeks; she said if i win she'll give me anal; but if i loose i have to give her a full body massage and i get no sex for a week' KYLE: 'will do say hi to Wendy' as they hung up. And Kyle kissed Emily's cheek, "what's going on?" asked Blossom, "Wendy said she lost your number, and check this out It's their son Tyler" replied Kyle showing Blossom the video of the infant crawling and Wendy picking her up; as she giggled; "you have her number on your phone?" asked Blossom, "yes for emergencies" replied Kyle, "You wanna text her my number?" asked Blossom; "Sure" replied Kyle; copying Blossom's number and contact information and pasted it to Wendy through a text saying 'Blossom's number' 'One minute later' Blossom received a call from, Wendy; BLOSSOM: "Hello?" WENDY: "Hey Blossom did Stan get Kyle to show you the video of Tyler?" BLOSSOM: "yeah it was so adorable when did he start crawling?" WENDY: "about two weeks ago i wanted to tell you but i lost your number so how long you in town for?" BLOSSOM: "Actually Kyle's visiting me in Townsville. And you may not have met her but I'm sure you've heard of them, anyway, Bubbles is praying at the moment" WENDY: "of course I've heard of Bubbles and Buttercup I've seen you guys on TV all the time, why is she praying?" BLOSSOM: "Well Buttercup and Bubbles are dating the Rowdyruff boys; anyway Bubbles and Boomer have only just started dating a few days ago; and Bubbles didn't want to wait, and asked Buttercup who's been dating Butch in secret for the past six months, for some birth control pills And Buttercup gave her some sugar pills by accident, so she's praying that she doesn't end up with a little one of her own although she says she doesn't mind if she is pregnant she's always wanted to be a mother" WENDY: "Well tell her if it does happen that its hard but worth every second and very rewarding" BLOSSOM: "Will do" WENDY: "So it's your turn to visit Kyle next?" BLOSSOM: "I'll be at Kyle's next time right now he's here for two weeks; but I'll be flying back with him and visiting for six months, and Kyle will be staying with me for the same amount of time next time" WENDY: "i look ford to that, Kyle's little cousin is quite a big help with Tyler too" BLOSSOM: yeah she's a good kid she walked in on Bubbles giving Boomer head this afternoon, But thankfully they were done, and she didn't see anything" WENDY: "Okay there I've fed Tyler and hold on Blossom I just need to burp him" BLOSSOM: "sure I'll hold" as Wendy put the phone on hold and placed baby Tyler on her so he was facing her and tapped on his back a few times, until he let out a large belch.

As she put the phone back onto Blossom and the little six month old fell asleep in Wendy's arms, as they continued to talk a while, later; Boomer and Bubbles were in bed together, watching the rest of their movie the girl with the dragon tattoo, it was the extended addition which was 3 hours and five minutes; when the felt someone climb into bed with them; as Emily popped her head out from the covers. "Hi" she giggled; Bubbles looked at her phone; '11:45PM' "It's nearly midnight what on earth are you doing awake?" asked Bubbles; "I went into Kyle and Blossom, but they told me they were doing grownups stuff" replied Emily lying between the two of them, "what're you watching?" asked Emily, "a grownups film" replied Bubbles; "night babe" said Boomer kissing Bubbles; "where are you going?" asked Bubbles; "well no offence but she'll probably take up quite a bit of space so I'll just sleep on the couch" replied Boomer walking into Kyle; "oh sorry" said Boomer, "no problem you seen Emily?" asked Kyle; "yeah she snuck into with us so i assumed she'd take up a lot of space so I'm just gonna sleep on the couch" replied Boomer, "She'll do that she always has" said Kyle as Boomer, went to sleep on the couch; Kyle knocked on Bubbles door, "Yeah?" asked Bubbles; "You want me to take her?" asked Kyle; "It's okay i don't mind" replied Bubbles; "they were watching a grownups film" said Emily, "we were watching the girl with the dragon tattoo when she came in" replied Bubbles; "okay" said Kyle kissing Emily's cheek before leaving for Blossom's room. ONE WEEK LATER. Bubbles was throwing up in the bathroom, as Boomer was rubbing her back; as she continued to puke, as Blossom came in carrying a jam covered Emily; "morning" said Blossom, "morning what's she covered in?" asked Boomer; "her Breakfast" replied Blossom filling the tub and getting Emily out of her jam covered onsie pyjamas and placed her in the hot soapy water. "Who's cleaning the kitchen?" asked Bubbles, "Kyle" replied Blossom; giving Emily her bath; when he heard something fall and break in the kitchen; "can you watch her for a sec?" asked Blossom, as she flew in, to see Kyle sweeping broken glass; "you okay babe?" asked Blossom. "I'm okay i just knocked a glass over" replied Kyle; "oh well it's just a glass" said Blossom, kissing him and groping him between his legs; and massaging his cock through his pants, as Blossom, released her grip.

And Kyle successfully cleaned the broken glass; meanwhile since Boomer left the room which left Bubbles and Emily in the bathroom; "okay time to get out" said Bubbles helping her out of the tub and getting her out of the tub drying her off before as Boomer came in; "hey can you do me a favour and block the doorway, since she likes to run off after her bath" said Bubbles; "oh c'mon i used to do that to Mojo and HIM, when i was that age and I'm sure you Blossom and Buttercup, used to do it too" replied Boomer chuckling as Bubbles went over to him. And grabbed him, "If you don't you won't get any sex for a week" she whispered into Boomer's ear, as they turned around to see that the little four year old had fled the room, as Blossom came in, "she ran out of the room when we weren't looking" said Boomer, "Okay she does that a lot many times Kyle and i just let her walk around the house naked, whenever i visit she runs around naked in the back yard sprinkler and attacks Kyle and his friend Stan with the garden hose. However she usually ends up in mud; which reminds me Kyle and i have been talking and when we leave next week we've decided to bring you guys along" replied Blossom, as Buttercup flew in with a nude Emily under her arm, "thanks Buttercup" said Bubbles; "No worries she walked in on Butch and i" replied Buttercup; "oh god she didn't see anything did she?" asked Blossom, "no we were just watching a movie however it wasn't really a children's film" replied Buttercup. "Okay oh Kyle invited everyone else to go back with us" said Blossom, "I'm in, me too" replied Bubbles Boomer and Buttercup; as Buttercup went back in the Bedroom to tell Butch. Meanwhile, Kyle was wiping what was left of the jam from the table when he heard the front door open, "oh girls the science convention was cancelled due to closed roads; so i came home early, ah who are you?" asked the professor, "Kyle I'm Blossom's long distance boyfriend from Colorado I'm visiting for another week then she along with her sisters and Boomer and Butch are coming back with us for six months" replied Kyle as Blossom walked in; "Oh professor i thought that was you, yeah Kyle invited us to come back with us for a while I'll be staying for six months then a few months after i get home Kyle stays here for six months, we're gonna start taking turns" said Blossom.

As Emily tackled Kyle to the floor, "Where on earth are your clothes?" asked Kyle picking her up; "that's Kyle's little cousin Emily" said Blossom as Kyle put her in front of the TV and joined her, later they had dinner and Kyle gave Emily a bath and helped her brush her teeth and got her into her pyjamas, and put her in front of a movie; as Kyle and Blossom shared a shower, as they made out giving each other tongue as Kyle knelt down, and started eating her out and tonguing Blossom's shaved pussy, as the water poured down their naked bodies. "Mm" moaned Blossom cuming all over Kyle's face, as he turned her around and started massaging her perfect firm round arse and fingering her pussy, "fuck me!" demanded Blossom, "with pleasure" replied Kyle shoving his rock hard circumcised cock inside and started fucking her as he pounded her hard and fast; "Blossom I'm gonna, MMM" moaned Kyle Jizzing inside her; as Blossom moaned as Kyle's hot sizzling cum entered her body, honestly she didn't give two shits if she got pregnant or not, as Kyle pulled out, and Blossom took his cock into her mouth and started sucking; "MM that's a good girl" Kyle chuckled. As Blossom removed his cock from her mouth; "try anything funny and i will bite your dick" replied Blossom, as she started sucking again, causing him to once again cum down her throat, as they showered and Kyle put on his tracksuit pants that he wore as pyjamas. And Blossom put on a bathrobe; as they went to rescue Boomer and Bubbles from Emily, since it was 9:30 at night and her bedtime was at that time, as they went into Bubbles room, "okay c'mon you bedtime" said Kyle picking her up; "thanks for watching her guys" replied Blossom. "No problem" said Bubbles, as Kyle and Blossom left the room; as soon as they left Bubbles got up and locked the bedroom door; as she disrobed leaving her naked; "He-he" giggled Bubbles; "What?" asked Boomer, "well since you've been a good boyfriend I'm going to reward you" replied Bubbles, "what is it?" asked Boomer, as Bubbles flew over to her, since Bubbles, knew it was both of them that was at fault for Emily escaping the bathroom, and she wasn't in any danger since she was still only in the house. "You're reward is anal" giggled Bubbles lying on her belly, as Boomer removed his pyjamas and boxers revealing his rock hard cock, "um are you sure about this?" asked Boomer, "Boomer, just shut up and fuck me before i change my mind" replied Bubble, as Boomer spread Bubbles legs apart giving Boomer a good look at her pussy and butthole; as Boomer used his spit for lube; and lubbed up his tip along with Bubble's butthole and pushed in.

"MMMPH" moaned Bubbles; since although they'd never tried it Bubbles had been told by friends of hers that had that Anal sex was really painful at first but after few minutes it started to feel amazing, "am i hurting you?" asked Boomer worried, "no i was told that it was painful at first just wait a few minutes" replied Bubbles, as Boomer started to thrust in and out hard and fast, "Oh fuck that feels so good" moaned Bubbles as he kept pounding her butthole hard and fast, "MM" moaned Bubbles uncontrollably as Boomer kept fucking her, "Um Bubbles I'm gonna cum" moaned Boomer, as he gave Bubbles a few more pumps; "MMPH" they moaned as Boomer came in her butthole, Boomer pulled out and he and Bubbles collapsed together, " Oh my god Bubbles that was awesome" said Boomer, "I enjoyed it too however don't expect it every night, only as a reward or on special occasions" replied Bubbles. As Boomer kissed her and they fell asleep. One week later; since it was a week long drive to go by plane since it was only the three girls and two boys who could fly, once they arrived at the air port it was only a one hour drive to south park, once they arrived; Kyle ended up getting a rental minivan since there were eight of them; so the Professor Buttercup and Butch stayed at a motel while Stan and Wendy invited Bubbles and Boomer to stay with them, and Blossom stayed with Kyle and Emily whilst Gerald and Shelia were also away for a three month couples retreat camp; once Kyle and Blossom had arrived home after dropping Bubbles and Boomer, at Stan and Wendy's and Butch Buttercup at the motel since the four of them were only there for the first three weeks and Blossom was there for six months, and it was convenient for them all because Stan and Wendy moved into a house literally right across the street from Kyle's house and Stan's old family home, shortly after they'd gotten married; it was lunch time so Kyle made Emily a sandwich; and wiped her face down before putting her in front of the TV as he made coffee for himself and Blossom.

LATER.

At Stan and Wendy's house it was five thirty in the afternoon; and Wendy was sitting in front of Tyler who was clad in only a clean white nappy and sitting in his high chair at the kitchen table; as Wendy was feeding him his dinner, "Okay Tyler here comes the airplane" said Wendy making airplane noises; "oh, oh looks like it's gonna crash in your mouth" said Wendy as she put it in her son's mouth, "oh my god he is just adorable" giggled Bubbles sipping from her coffee mug, "thanks; he's gonna be smart and loving like me, and I'm betting that he'll grow up to be handsome and a real ladies man like his daddy, won't you sweetie" said Wendy as the little six month old was making baby noises; as Wendy kept feeding her son mash potato chicken and peas; then wiped his little mouth, as she picked him up and kissed him, then placed him on the floor; as he started to lift himself up on his two feet. And Begun walking over to Bubbles; "Oh my god his first steps" said Wendy pulling out her phone and snapping pictures and then recording it, "That's it Tyler walk over to Mummy" said Wendy, as the little boy stumbled over to Wendy; "now walk over to your aunty Bubbles" she said once more; "aunty Bubbles?" asked Bubbles; "sure why not, i consider you and your sisters good friends" giggled Wendy, as he walked over to Bubbles; and stumbled over into her arms, "he-he looks like he likes you" giggled Wendy; "Now walk back over to your Mum" said Bubbles; as Tyler turned his little body around and walked back over, to Wendy. "Ma, ma Mummy" Tyler suddenly spat out in front of Wendy, "Oh my god, his first words" said Wendy, "but isn't he only six months old?" asked Bubbles; "yeah but some children start talking, my parents said that i started at six months, looks like i owe Stan anal" replied Wendy. "Aunty Bubbles" he spat out once more; "why do you owe him that?" asked Bubbles; "We had a bet on when Tyler would take his first steps, Stan bet that he'd start walking in a couple weeks after he started crawling and if he won I'd give him anal; and i bet it'd take him a couple more months; and if i won he had to give me a full body massage" replied Wendy. Who now had Tyler, in her lap; when Stan and Boomer walked in, "Looks like you won our little bet" said Wendy, "what?" asked Stan, "Tyler took his first steps" replied Wendy, "he did?" asked Stan excitedly; "Yep and he also said his first words" replied Wendy.

Showing Stan the video of their son taking his first ever steps; and saying his first words; "Ha i knew it i knew he'd start walking a few weeks after he started crawling and speaking" said Stan, "How?" asked Boomer, "because he's a marsh" replied Stan, picking his son up; and bouncing him. "Ah Stan I wouldn't do that because he's just had his dinner" said Wendy, as Tyler puked up on him, and Started crying; as Wendy; took her son, "See i told ya" replied Wendy, taking Tyler upstairs; and to give him his bath then get him ready for bed; "you still want kids?" asked Bubbles turning towards Boomer; "what?" asked Boomer, as Stan went to clean himself off, leaving Bubbles and Boomer, in the room; as Boomer heard his phone go off; as Bubbles decided to give Stan and Wendy a break and clean, up the kitchen; BOOMER: "hello?" BRICK: "hey you and Butch wanna go grab a few beers tonight, a guy's night out" BOOMER: "That does sound great but unfortunately Butch and i are out of town we went with Blossom and Kyle to Kyle's home town" BRICK: "looks like, it'll be just myself tonight" BOOMER: "just make sure you don't get too drunk and get yourself arrested; i doubt Mojo would wanna bail you out at 3'oclock in the morning and i seriously doubt HIM will be any more willing" BRICK: "alright i guess I'll get going" they hung up; "who was that?" asked Bubbles; "ah Just Brick giving us another invitation to go out for drinks, but it's a little inconvenient to fly all the way to Townsville; get waisted then drunkenly fly back here to have you yell at me and lecture me on my heavy drinking, which i also cut down quite a lot; shortly after i quit smoking" replied Boomer, kissing her; as Wendy came in holding her son in her arms since she'd put him to bed at seven; as she placed him on her lap and sat on her lap. As he fell asleep, as Stan got a call from Gary, STAN: "Hey Gary what's up?" GARY: "Hey Stan, my mum was wondering since my dad's away on business and Mark is on his mission, in South Africa, which is one of the most dangerous countries in the world; (Ps i know that because we have a friend living with us who is from South Africa) so she and i wanted to know if you and Wendy wanted to come to dinner" STAN: Sure we'd love to oh we've got friends over from outta town for a few weeks" GARY: "hold on" "Mum can Stan and Wendy's friends from outta town come over too?" asked Gary. "Sure" replied Karen; (One more thing i know that because i looked the Harrison family online) GARY: "Sure she said they could" STAN: "Sounds great we'll get Tyler dressed and changed and head on over" GARY: "Sure" they hung up; "Wendy we're all invited to the Harrison's for dinner, Boomer and Bubbles are invited to" said Stan putting his phone in his pocket.

As they went to get Ready; and Wendy got Tyler and a nappy bag, and some a baby bottle, as she picked him up and they went to the Harrison's, Meanwhile; Butch Buttercup had separate rooms from the professor and due to a mix up they'd accidently ended up on separate floors, as Butch and Buttercup, were fucking she was on top; as she bounced up and down on her, her tits bouncing up and down. As she bent over and rubbed her D cups in his face, as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock as fast as she could; as he was moving around as well; "Buttercup I'm gonna cum soon" said Butch, as Buttercup bounced on him faster, "babe I'm about to AHH OH FUCK" moaned Butch, cuming inside her; as Butch and Buttercup collapsed next to each other; Butch kissed her, "i love you" said Butch. "I love you too" replied Buttercup as they fell asleep. MEANWHILE; Kyle and Blossom were sitting on the couch since it was only, eight o'clock, and Emily's bedtime was at nine thirty, so she had another hour and a half; just enough time for her to make Kyle and Blossom sit through hotel Transylvania3. Once that was over, it was nine twenty five; Kyle was asleep he'd fallen asleep half way into the movie; Blossom, checked her watch; "9:25" 'might as well give her a few more minutes' Blossom thought to herself; looking at her sleeping boyfriend. After a few minutes; "Okay missy it's bedtime" said Blossom turning off the TV and carried her to bed; before kissing her then left the door open, "Blossom" said Emily, "yeah?" asked Blossom; "i need to take my asthma preventer" replied Emily, "sure" said Blossom, as she went downstairs and into the cupboard and got Emily's asthma preventer, since she'd recognised it from when she'd visited before and from when Kyle and Emily had visited, and went upstairs and gave Emily her asthma preventer; "Blossom" said Emily, "yes Emily" replied Blossom, "i love you" said Emily; "i love you to sweetie" replied Blossom, kissing her; as she woke up Kyle; and took him by the arm, and guided him up to the bedroom, where she kissed him as he returned the kiss; and they started ripping off each other's clothes; as Kyle shoved himself inside Blossom's pussy; and started fucking her; "Oh god, fuck me" moaned Blossom, trying not to be too loud since Emily was in the next room.

As Kyle pounded her over and over; as he pulled out and turned her around, and entered her pussy from behind and fucked her doggy style; "Oh god oh god it feels so good" moaned Blossom, "And no you do not get anal not tonight" she said once more; "Blossom, I'm gonna cum" moaned Kyle, cumming inside her pussy, as they collapsed; and were grasping for air; "Oh god i love you so much" said Blossom, "I love you too" replied Kyle; kissing him, "It's funny, I can tell how much Emily loves me" said Blossom, "of course she does" replied Kyle; "I know and i love her, anyway i was putting her to bed and she told me not only i forgot to give her, her asthma preventer; and that she loves me; and i told her i love her back" said Blossom, "did you mean it?" asked Kyle; "Of course i did i love her" replied Blossom, as Blossom got a text from Wendy; WENDY: 'hey Blossom i was gonna get Bubbles to text you this, but she thought it wouldn't be in her place to tell her she thought it was my place to tell you this' BLOSSOM: 'tell me what?' WENDY: 'Tyler, not only took his first steps today; but he also said his first word' BLOSSOM: 'Oh my god what'd he say?' WENDY: 'he called me Mummy' BLOSSOM: 'That's so adorable it's supposed to be like that' WENDY: 'so when are you guys gonna try for one?' BLOSSOM: 'well soon probably because we keep forgetting to wear condoms' WENDY: 'that's what Bubbles said at Dinner we had dinner at the Harrison's tonight' "Kyle Blossom" said Emily opening the door, BLOSSOM: 'I'm gonna have to go Emily just walked in' WENDY: 'Okay bye' they put their phones down, "Emily what're you doing up i put you to bed an hour ago?" asked Blossom, "i can't sleep i had a bad dream" replied Emily, walking over since they let her sleep with them whenever she had a bad dream; as Kyle put on some boxers and Blossom put on a robe, as the little four year old climbed into bed with them and fell asleep; and they fell asleep soon after.

MEANWHILE.

Stan, was lying in bed, when Wendy came in from the attached bathroom, she was nude; "well i guess since you won our bet so i owe you anal" giggled Wendy since she quite enjoyed anal although it hurt; since Stan was also nude as Wendy climbed into bed with him and rolled onto her belly as Stan kissed her and shoved his cock up her arsehole; and begun butt fucking her; "OH god that feels so good" moaned Wendy as Stan pounded her over and over again, and came soon after, "really Stan?" asked Wendy; "Sorry" replied Stan pulling out; as Boomer and Bubbles were in 69 position in Stan and Wendy's guest room, "Babe I'm about to cum" moaned Boomer; as Bubbles stopped sucking her boyfriend off; "fuck me" said Bubbles as Boomer entered her and started pounding her as he grouped and sucked on her tits like a baby, as he licked her nipples; "MMPH" moaned Bubbles into the pillow, "AHH!" Boomer moaned cuming inside of her, as he pulled out and they collapsed besides each other, Bubbles and Boomer ended up having a son named Jayden, Kyle and Blossom had a son named Jake; who when he was able to walk and Talk became super best friends with Tyler; Butch and Buttercup had a daughter named Amy; and Emily stayed with Kyle and Blossom, who'd moved in with Kyle after their marriage. And Boomer and Bubbles Butch and Buttercup also got married before their children were born and had moved in together and were able to see the Professor when they could.

THE END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS SORRY THE END IS A LITTLE MESSY I WAS IN A HURRY TO GET IT DONE AND I KNOW I NAMED IT SAVE BUBBLES BUT THATS BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME ENDNOTE


End file.
